vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akeno Himejima
Summary Akeno is the only child of Shuri Himejima, a well-known Shinto priestess and Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. As a child, Akeno was close to her mother, and fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death, blaming her father for not being able to protect her mother. After the death of her mother, she stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out due to her Fallen Angel blood. At the tender age of 10, without food or money, Akeno journeyed throughout Japan using her skills to purify evil spirits that she learned from her mother in order to survive, doing so for a year and a half. When she stumbled into a certain town, Akeno indirectly saved a human that was contracted with a Devil from the Gremory Clan. Fearing that the Devil would kill her due to her Fallen Angel heritage, Akeno decided to hide from them. Later, while trying to leave the town, Akeno was suddenly attacked by her relatives from the Himejima Clan who came to kill her. Before her Grand-uncle could land the decisive blow, Rias and her father's Bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, appeared and talked Akeno's family out of killing her with two conditions, first Akeno is to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan and second, to always stay beside Rias and serve under her using the Gremory name and not the Himejima name. She then moved into the Gremory Palace where she was taught various things from studies to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Rias, becoming her best friend in the process. Upon entering Junior High, Rias received her Evil Pieces and made Akeno her first servant. She later entered Kuoh Academy alongside Rias and helped her in re-establishing the Occult Research Club becoming its Vice-President. Akeno is a young woman around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. In the anime, during battles she often transforms her clothes into a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. When she first revealed herself as a Fallen Angel in front of Issei in Volume 4, she reveals one Devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing. She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact sadistic in battle and does not show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. Akeno has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. In the first season of the anime she's confirmed to be into BDSM (Bondage Discipline Sadism Masochism). She even exhibits this trait during a fight when she gets aroused. Power and Stats Name: Akeno Himejima Tier: 7-B at her best Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Fallen Angel/Human Nicknames: Priestess of Thunder/Priestess of Thunder and Light ,The Ultimate Sadist (by Rias Gremory), The President's Hitman (by Yuuto Kiba) Gender: Female Origin: High School DXD Destructive Capacity: At least large building level+ (demolished a gym building with her lighting) in base | Multi city block level+ via powerscaling (significantly more powerful than Boosted Issei) boosted | City level+ (heavily injured Sigfried in his Chaos Drive form with her lighting, erased one of Grendel’s fireballs) in Fallen Angel Form Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Supersonic+ Durability: : Large building level+. At least large building level+. At least large building level+, city level+ with barriers Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Superhuman Weakness: Holy water (common for all Devils) Standard Equipment: None (If you not count her Domestic) Notable Attacks Holy Lightning: Akeno's signature skill that she inherited from her father, Baraqiel. Akeno combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning. * Fallen Angel Mode (堕天使モード, Datenshi Mōdo): A mode that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Akeno gains six black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities. At present, this transformation requires the use of a special bracelet made by Azazel, but Akeno has stated she will work at it until she no longer requires it. In Volume 17, Akeno can now use this mode without a bracelet thanks to her training with Rias. * Holy Lightning Dragon (雷光龍, Raikōryū): Due to her constant draining of Issei's Dragon power, she has gained the ability to shape her Holy Lightning into the form of an Asian Dragon, which can move as if it was alive. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing one of Grendel's fireballs. Demonic Power: Akeno shows great proficiency in using her demonic power and excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water. Similar to the Holy Lightning Dragon, Akeno can also form Asian Dragons out of fire and ice and send them against her enemies. Magic Expert: In addition to her excellent manipulation of her demonic power, Akeno has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic. She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece. Flight: Being a Devil, Akeno can fly using her Devil Wings. Stealth: As mentioned by Issei and Rias, Akeno has developed a skill to sneak behind people without leaving any presence. Purification: Akeno has the power to purify evil spirits which she learned from her mother. However, since she lacks Senjutsu prowess, her ability is inferior to Koneko's. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Highschool DxD Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters